Current Events in Toronto
Welcome to Maria, our first offical visitor. Be sure to tell all your friends about this site Maria! Toronto's only calendar of events supporting Phone and PDA access. To keep this page small enough for phones and pdas please do not include pictures or long text on the main page when you post. June 2005 * June 17 - 19 Taste of Little Italy College St. FREE * June 17, 6:00 - 8:00 pm: Friday Funk featuring the Quartertones Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE * June 17 - 19: Barbados on the Water Harbourfront. FREE * June 18, 10am-2pm: The MG Car Club of Toronto 50th Anniversary Distillery District. Car show is FREE * June 18: Highland Creek Heritage Festival FREE * June 19, Noon-5pm: Toronto Cancer Awareness Day Distillery District. FREE * Sun June 19, 2:00: Baseball - Toronto Maple Leafs vs Kitchener Christie Pits. FREE *June 21 Buffalo Jump Peace Walk (Aboriginal Day) Peace Walk from Nathan Phillips' Square to Fort York. Music and stories until 4:00 pm Free admission from noon. Fort York,100 Garrison Road, 416-392-6907 or www.fortyork.ca, www.toronto.ca/museums * June 22, 12:30-1:30pm: Summer Serenades featuring 15 w/ Catarina Cardeal & Mike Siracusa Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE * Wed June 22, 7:30: Baseball - Toronto Maple Leafs vs Barrie Christie Pits. FREE *June 24: TD Youth Stage - Humber Contemporary Jazz Workshop TD Centre Events TD Centre *June 24, 6:00-8:00pm: Friday Funk featuring Kush Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE *June 24-26: MOVED Toronto International Festival Caravan Once the largest North American cultural festival. Discover Toronto's myriad cultures in a nine-day event full of pageantry, shows, food and drink. 416-856-6482 - moved to Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE * June 24: Franco-Fête 2005 Harbourfront. FREE * June 24-July 3 GREEKTOWN'S SOUNDS OF THE DANFORTH Greektown welcomes the TD Canada Trust Toronto Downtown Jazz Festival . The Alexander the Great Parkette, (at the corner of Logan and Danforth Avenues). Enjoy Happy Hour Series and family strolls on the weekends to listen to fantastic musicians from all over the world. Performances FREE. 416-469-5634 * June 24 - July 3:Toronto Downtown Jazz Festival FREE DOWNTOWN JAZZ EVENTS * June 25 1:30pm, approx 2 ½ hours: Heritage Walk: Union Station and the Railway Lands When Union Station opened in 1927, a vast complex of shops, yards, engine houses and turntables serviced the steam locomotives and intercity passenger trains that operated out of Toronto. Heritage Toronto, 416-338-0684 FREE * June 25 2:00-10:00pm: Blues for Peace A family day of Roots and Blues music featuring Juno award winning Canadian Blues Icon Jack deKeyzer plus more great bands to be announced. Mel Lastman Square , 5100 Yonge St. FREE *June 25 10:30pm: Canada Dry Festival Of Fire - Greece Fireworks at Ontario Place. $$$ but FREE to view from nearby parks. * June 25 - 26: Toronto Int'l Dragon Boat Race Festival Toronto Islands - Centre Island. FREE * June 26 1:30pm, approx 2 ½ hours: Heritage Walk; Water in the City of Toronto Take a raindrop's journey through Riverdale, from where it falls to where it flows into the Don River . Learn about Toronto's sewer system and how landscape and neighbourhoods affect the health of our watersheds. Heritage Toronto, 416-338-0684. FREE * Sun June 26, 2:00: Baseball - Toronto Maple Leafs vs Guelph Christie Pits. FREE * June 26, 4pm: - Cello Voce Toronto Music Garden. FREE * June 26: Boardwalk Bash Harbourfront. FREE * June 28- Sep 4 except Mondays, 8:00pm: Dream in High Park - Much Ado About Nothing 416-368-3110 High Park. PWYC -$15 suggested. * June 28, 8:30-11:00pm: City Cinema outdoor screening of 42nd Street (1933) Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE * June 29, 12:30-1:30pm: Summer Serenades featuring Andrea England Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE * Wed June 29, 7:30: Baseball - Toronto Maple Leafs vs Hamilton Christie Pits. FREE * June 29, 9pm: Free Flicks - Babe Harbourfront. FREE * June 30, 7 pm: - "Moon Mirrored on Water" Faces of the String Quartet, IToronto Music Garden. FREE July 2005 * July 1, 2, 3: CHIN International Picnic FREE * July 1: Canada Day across Toronto 24 Canada Day Events listed * July 1: Canada Day at Downsview Park FREE * July 1: Canada Day at Mel Lastman Square 8 - 10:30 pm FREE * July 1: Canada Day Extravaganza at Harbourfront FREE *July 1, 10:30pm: Canada Dry Festival Of Fire - Canada Fireworks at Ontario Place. $$$ but FREE to view from nearby parks. * July 1 - 4: Casa Loma's Renaissance Festival Casa Loma $$$ * July 2 - 3: Extravaganza! A Feast for the Senses at Harbourfront FREE * July 2, 11 AM to 8 PM: LIVE 8 Concert in Park City, Barrie FREE * Sun July 3, 2:00: Baseball - Toronto Maple Leafs vs Stratford Christie Pits. FREE * July 3, 4 pm: True North BrassToronto Music Garden. FREE * July 5, 8:30-11:00 pm: City Cinema outdoor screening of Singing in the Rain (1952) Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE * July 6, 12:30-1:30pm: Summer Serenades featuring Swing Rosie Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE * July 6, 9pm: Free Flicks - The Princess Bride Harbourfront. FREE *July 6, 10:30pm: Canada Dry Festival Of Fire - India Fireworks at Ontario Place. $$$ but FREE to view from nearby parks. * July 6th – 17th: Fringe of Toronto Theatre Festival 134 plays, 25 venues. $$$ * July 7, 7 pm: Les Délices de la SolitudeToronto Music Garden. FREE * July 8 - 10: Toronto Outdoor Art Exhibition Nathan Philips Square. FREE * July 8 - 10: Beats, Breaks and Culture - Toronto Electronic Music Festival Harbourfront. FREE * July 8 - 10: Celebrate Toronto Street Festival FREE * July 8 - 10: Molson Indy Exhibition Place. $$$ * July 8 - 24: Summerlicious Special low prices at 120 restaurants. $$$ *July 9, 10:30pm: Canada Dry Festival Of Fire - Grand Finale Fireworks at Ontario Place. $$$ but FREE to view from nearby parks. * July 9 & 10: AfroFest at Queens Park. Featuring Oliver Mtukudzi & Black Spirits, King Mensah, Mighty Po Po, Faduma Nkrumah. Olatunji Drum Stage, African Marketplace, Childrens Village and Workshops. FREE * Sun July 10, 2:00: Baseball - Toronto Maple Leafs vs Hamilton Christie Pits. FREE * July 12, 8:30-11:00pm: City Cinema outdoor screening of Guys and Dolls (1955) Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE * July 13, 12 - 2pm: Farmers Market with performance by The ChoirGirlz Nathan Philips Square. Free * July 13, 12:30-1:30pm: Summer Serenades featuring Christopher Plock Trio Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE * Wed July 13, 7:30: Baseball - Toronto Maple Leafs vs Hamilton Christie Pits. FREE * July 13, 9pm: Free Flicks - The Wizard of Oz Harbourfront. FREE * July 14 noon - 2 pmTasty Thursdays with performance by Derek Miller Nathan Philips Square. FREE * July 14, 7 pm: Le temps des cérisesToronto Music Garden. FREE * July 15, 6:00 - 8:00 pm Friday Funk featuring Ray Robinson Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE *July 15 - 17 PartiGras Distillery District. FREE * July 15 - 17: All Over The Map: A Feast of Global Sounds Harbourfront. FREE * July 15 - 24: Beaches International Jazz Festival FREE * July 15 - Aug 1: Caribana Caribana WikipediaSome events FREE * Sun July 17, 2:00: Baseball - Toronto Maple Leafs vs Oshawa Christie Pits. FREE * July 17, 4 pm: A Garden of Flowers, East and West -- Mediterranean Voices IToronto Music Garden. FREE * July 19, 8:30 - 11:00 pm: Cinema outdoor screening of West Side Story (1961) Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE * July 20, 12 - 2pm: Farmers Market with performance by Karen Manion Nathan Philips Square. FREE * July 20, 12:30 - 1:30 pm: Summer Serenades featuring Julie Crochetiere Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE * July 20, 9pm: Free Flicks - Big Fish Harbourfront. FREE * July 21 noon - 2 pm Tasty Thursdays with performance by Clumsy Lovers Nathan Philips Square. FREE * July 21, 7 pm: "The Saddest of All Keys" -- Faces of the String Quartet, IIToronto Music Garden. FREE * July 22, 6:00 - 8:00 pm: Friday Funk featuring eccodek Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE * July 22 - 24 Toronto International Circus Festival Distillery District. FREE * July 22 - 24 Toronto International Circus Festival Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE * July 22 - 24: Dim Sum Sampling Contemporary Chinese Culture Harbourfront. FREE * July 23 – Sept 5, Wed – Sat 7pm, Sun 2pm, Holiday Mon 2pm: Shakespeare in the Rough - The Merchant of Venice Withrow Park, just south of Danforth, between Pape & Chester subway. PWYC - 15$ suggested * Sun July 24, 2:00: Baseball - Toronto Maple Leafs vs Barrie Christie Pits. FREE * July 24, 4 pm: Once Upon an AccordionToronto Music Garden. FREE * July 26, 8:30-11:00pm: City Cinema outdoor screening of Sound of Music (1965 Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE * July 27, 12 - 2pm: Farmers Market with performance by Adrien Brena Nathan Philips Square. Free * July 27, 12:30-1:30pm: Summer Serenades featuring Blue Martini Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE * July 27, 9pm: Free Flicks - Jaws Harbourfront. FREE * July 28 noon to 2 pm Tasty Thursdays with performance by The Truths & Rights Reggae Review Nathan Philips Square. FREE * July 28, 7 pm: From Distant Places: the Art of the Solo Baritone SaxophoneToronto Music Garden. FREE * July 29, 6:00-8:00pm: Friday Funk featuring Soular Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE * July 29 - Aug 1: Hot and Spicy Food Festival Harbourfront. FREE * July 30: Caribana Parade Lakeshore Blvd. FREE * July 30, 9pm: Free Flicks - Bend it Like Beckham Harbourfront. FREE August 2005 * Aug 2, 8:30-11:00pm: City Cinema outdoor screening of Cabaret (1972) Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE * August 3, 12 - 2pm: Farmers Market with performance by Angelica Di Castro Nathan Philips Square. Free * Aug 3, 12:30 - 1:30 pm: Summer Serenades featuring Eliana Cuevas Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE * Aug 3, 9pm: Free Flicks - Bride and Prejudice Harbourfront. FREE * Aug 3 -7: Masala! Mehndi! Masti!: An Explosive South Asian Arts Festival Harbourfront. FREE * Aug 4 noon to 2 pm Tasty Thursdays with performance by Sophisticated Swing Nathan Philips Square. FREE * Aug 4, 7 pm:Anne-Julie Caron, marimba virtuosaToronto Music Garden. FREE * Aug 5, 6:00 - 8:00 pm: Friday Funk eaturing Emma-Lee Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE * Aug 5 - 7: Taste of the Danforth FREE * Aug 7, 4 pm: The Madawaska Quartet -- Faces of the String Quartet, IIIToronto Music Garden. FREE * Aug 9, 8:30 - 11:00 pm: City Cinema outdoor screening of Grease (1978) Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE * August 10, 12 - 2pm: Farmers Market with performance by Jevon Rudder & Marshall Dane Duo Nathan Philips Square. Free * Aug 10, 12:30 - 1:30 pm: Summer Serenades featuring The Jazz Daddys Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE * Aug 10, 9pm: Free Flicks - The Bourne Identity Harbourfront. FREE * Aug 11 noon - 2 pm Tasty Thursdays with performance by The Liquidaires Nathan Philips Square. FREE * Aug 11, 7pm: where with all Toronto Music Garden. FREE * Aug 12, 6:00 - 8:00 pm: Friday Funk featuring LAL Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE * Aug 12 - 14: T.O. Twang: All Things Alt Country Harbourfront. FREE * Aug 14, 4 pm: “The clear viol of her memory” -- Mediterranean Voices IIToronto Music Garden. FREE * Aug 16, 8:30 - 11:00 pm: City Cinema outdoor screening of Little Shop of Horrors (1986) Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE * Aug 16-18: Symphony Under the Stars Harbourfront. FREE * August 17, 12 - 2pm: Farmers Market with performance by Fridge Magnets Nathan Philips Square. Free * Aug 17, 12:30 - 1:30 pm: Summer Serenades featuring Rinceoil Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE * Aug 18 noon to 2 pm Tasty Thursdays with performance by Andy Stochansky Nathan Philips Square. FREE * Aug 18, 7 pm: Kiyoshi Nagata EnsembleToronto Music Garden. FREE * Aug 19 - Sept 5: Canadian National Exhibition * Aug 19 - 21: East Coast Rhythms: An Exploration of Atlantic Canada's Culture Harbourfront. FREE * Aug 21, 4 pm: The Art of the SarangiToronto Music Garden. FREE * Aug 23, 8:30 - 11:00 pm: City Cinema outdoor screening of Rangeela (1994) Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE * Aug 23-25: Ballet by the Water Harbourfront. FREE * August 24, 12 - 2pm: Farmers Market with performance by Sherie Marshall Trio Nathan Philips Square. Free * Aug 24, 12:30 - 1:30 pm: Summer Serenades featuring Dione Taylor Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE * Aug 25 noon to 2 pm Tasty Thursdays with performance by Slim et Donné Nathan Philips Square. FREE * Aug 25 - 28: BuskerFest Nathan Philips Square. FREE * Aug 25, 7 pm: An evening of South Asian musicToronto Music Garden. FREE * Aug 26, 6:00 - 8:00 pm: Friday Funk featuring Kobayashi Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE * Aug 28, 4 pm: The Velveteen RabbitToronto Music Garden. FREE * Aug 30, 8:30 - 11:00 pm: City Cinema outdoor screening of Chicago (2002) Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE * Aug 30 - Sept 1: Summer Opera Concerts Harbourfront. FREE September 2005 * Sept 1, 7 pm: Esmeralda Enrique Spanish Dance CompanyToronto Music Garden. FREE * Sept 2, 6:00 - 8:00 pm: Friday Funk featuring autorickshaw Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE * Sept 2 - 5: Ukrainian Zabava Harbourfront Centre. FREE * Sept 3 - 5, 1:00 to 4:00: Canadian International Air Show Exhibition Place. $$$ but viewable for FREE from lakeside parks. * Sept 8, 7 pm: Bach at DuskToronto Music Garden. FREE * Sept 8 - 17: The Toronto International Film Festival VERY $$$ * Sept 9 - 11: Vegetarian Food Fair Harbourfront Centre. FREE * Sept 10 - 11: Cabbagetown Festival Cabbagetown. FREE * Sept 11, 4 pm: Café Mediterrané -- Mediterranean Voices IIIToronto Music Garden. FREE * Sept 18, 4 pm: The Kirby String Quartet -- Faces of the String Quartet, IVToronto Music Garden. FREE * September 17 - 18: Annual Toronto International KiteFest Milliken District Park, McCowan & Steeles, Scarborough. FREE * Sept 22? - Oct 2? : ArtsWeek $$$ * Sept 25: Word on the Street Queens Park FREE October 2005 and later Best Event Listing Websites Free Events: Toronto Special Events Events sponsored by the City. Toronto you belong here A very comprehensive list of events. Kept updated by the City Harbourfront Centre Always something happening here. The Distillery District Hosts many weekend festivals. Yonge-Dundas Square Many free concerts and films. Other Sites: Toronto.com Searchable event listings, but slow, spammy and bloated. Toronto Bed and Breakfest Event Listings Past Event Archive Out of date listings are moved here to clean up the event page, to preserve access to the links and information, and so we can reuse the listings with minor modification next year. Past Event Archive